


Treat Yourself

by Obstinate Nocturna (ChrisCrossed)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other, or who to ship him with, since I couldn't decide what continuity this was in, so pick your favorite starscream ship and substitute it in :D, tried to keep the other mech as vague as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCrossed/pseuds/Obstinate%20Nocturna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Starscream just wants to go back to his room and relax with an oil bath and some of his favorite energon treats.</p><p>Someone else has beaten him to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat Yourself

It was a perk of his position, Starscream thought, that after a slagging terrible orn like this one had been, he could go back to his suite, soak in a nice hot oil bath and indulge in a cube of highgrade and his favorite ridiculously decadent energon treats. He groaned a little just imagining the tiny, sweetened jelly candies, picking up his pace a bit. Starscream had an entire box of the things secreted away, all his to enjoy at his leisure --

Why was his door open.

Starscream froze, one pede mid-step; his door should not have been open. Starscream knew that he had shut (and _locked_ ) his door when he’d gone out -- he was neither stupid nor trusting enough to do otherwise, given how many would happily see him dead.

The plating on his arms shifted aside almost unconsciously to free the muzzle of his blaster as he used his other hand to slowly push the door to his quarters open the rest of the way, leading with weapon first, ready to blast whatever fool had thought invading _his_ hab-suite would be a good idea --

And then stopped again, as his processor struggled to comprehend the sight before his optics. His would be assassin was sitting, relaxed, on his couch. “Welcome back.”

Starscream, after a moment, lowered his weapon, optics shuttered suspiciously. This was either the worst attempt on his life or the most creative. “What are you --”

And then he saw it. The box. The box containing _his energon treats_ , balanced almost jauntily on his intruder’s knee.

“How dare you, those are mine!” Starscream screeched, his anger only overshadowed by the insult at the sheer _brazenness_. 

“What, these?” His treat-thief grinned, picking up another one from the once-full box. From where Starscream was standing, he could tell that nearly half were gone now, “I can see why you like them so much, they’re _divine_ \--”

The treat managed to get halfway to the thief’s intake before Starscream had wrapped his servos around the ones holding his -- his! -- energon treat. There’s a brief struggle before the pressure of two feuding sets of servos squishes the fragile casing, sending the jellied filling spitting out across a once clean chest plate. “Aw, Starscream, c’mon --”

Starscream’s other hand raised to catch the hand that came down to try and wipe the jelly away. “Do you have any idea,” Starscream growled, “What I paid for those?”

“Look, you’re mad, I get i-- what are you doing?”

Starscream imagined the hiccup in the glyph was caused by the way he lowered his head down toward the energon stained chestplate beneath him, “Divinity,” he said wryly, optics flicking upward and drinking in the look of confusion, “Comes at a _very_ high cost. If you think that I’m going to let you waste any of this, you’re mistaken.” 

And then, before he could change his mind, Starscream dragged his glossa over the spilled candy. The mech beneath him yelped and wriggled, and Starscream reluctantly released the hands held captive in his to grab at his new serving tray’s waist instead, swinging one of his legs over armored thighs to get a better grip. He, vaguely, felt shaky servos come up to either side of his helmet, but when they held him there instead of pushing him away, the seeker allowed himself a smirk and went back to it.

He hardly noticed one of the hands leaving his helm, far too preoccupied in making sure not a drop of his precious energon treat went to waste lost in a seam somewhere or dripping over the curve of a chassis. The subtle metallic flavor from the heated plating he was… _retrieving_ his candy from only seemed to enhance the sweetness by contrast, rather than ruin it like he feared.

Unfortunately, there was only so much jellied energon in one of the tiny treats, and Starscream sat back, licking any remnants off his lip plates. “Well, I would hope that you’ve learned your --” His optics dart down to the treat held between servos not his own, and this time Starscream doesn’t have time to react before those servos _squeeze_ and send the contents of a second jelly splattering across his abdominal plating and his -- oh, “Lesson?”

“How clumsy of me,” that grin is entirely unrepentant, but Starscream doesn’t actually care because there are hungry optics looking down at the mess across his pelvis and he’s suddenly very sure that his oil bath can wait, “I think you said something about not letting any of this go to waste?”

The last coherent thought to pass through Starscream’s processor for the next groon or so was that he had found a new favorite way to eat energon treats.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely and totally blame manicpixiedreamdragon for putting this idea in my head weeks ago with a discussion on tumblr about high end energon treats ;P


End file.
